injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg
"It's the man, not the machine." Cyborg is a playable hero character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Part man, part machine, Victor Stone is able to shift his cybernetic body parts into whatever tech he requires. A member of the Justice League, Cyborg is one of crime’s most formidable enemies. Regime Cyborg’s fellow Teen Titans did not survive Superman’s rise to power. This trauma, coupled with the influence of other, more experienced heroes, led Cyborg to become one of the oppressive regime’s enforcers. Teen Titans Victor Stone was a promising teenage athlete until an accident that damaged him so severely that he had to have some body parts replaced with robot parts. Now a superhero, Cyborg soon found himself in a friendship with the Teen Titans (Raven, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy etc.) Injustice Comic Cyborg first appears answering Batman's priority call to all Justice League members, asking about the identity of the woman who was kidnapped by the Joker. He is not present when Metropolis is destroyed. Cyborg next appears in the Watchtower to answer Wonder Woman's summons, and after hearing of the Kent's kidnapping and listening to her passionate speech about Superman's current actions in the face of his tragedies, he is the first to step forward and agree to help, saying, "He's Superman. This world would have been destroyed ten times over without him. We owe him this and far more. Let's go fight for him." He then sets the teleporter for Central City to go find the Flash's Rogues and the location of Mirror Master. Cyborg himself battles Captain Boomerang while demanding Mirror Master's location. When they learn the villain's location at the villain's bar World's End, Cyborg waits outside with the other heroes while Wonder Woman and Flash go inside to get Mirror Master. Cyborg is next seen calling flyers from the League to save a Japanese fleet from an attack from Atlanteans in the southern seas. He gives them coordinates and a plan of action. Cyborg appears alongside Superman and Wonder Woman as they return Two-Face to Arkham Asylum and ready to take the other paitents when they are confronted by Batman and Nightwing. Cyborg is silent during the Bat-Family's arguing, only confirming to Wonder Woman he has control over Arkham's security after she asks. She then orders him to open the killer Zsasz's cell door, which Cyborg does, and Zsasz disappears moments later thanks to the Flash, who zips him off to what Superman calls a secure facility far away from Gotham. Cyborg opens Mad Hatter's next after Wonder Woman's order and he vanishes as well. The Riddler begins to say a riddle after witnessing this but Cyborg tells him, "No. You don't get to play your sick games anymore." He begins to move towards his cell door but Batman warns him to stop. When Cyborg refuses, he is suddenly shocked internally and collapses, only managing to gasp out, "V...Virus..." Though Wonder Woman pleads with Batman to stop, he does not and Cyborg lies on the floor, sparking for several seconds until Victor's former Titan partner Nightwing deactivates the virus and asks everyone to calm down. As Cyborg recovers, he is still in shock over the fact a virus breached his systems, having just up-dated his firewalls when he notices the date signature on it. Enraged, he charges towards Batman, shouting, "You freak! You uploaded this virus the first week you met me!" Before anything can happen, Green Arrow announces his presence with a warning arrow at Cyborg's feet. Cyborg is silent as Harley Quinn announces her takeover of the Asylum and freeing of the inmates and is not seen as Solomon Grundy rises out of the floor. Cyborg is revealed to have been attacked by several inmates alongside Green Arrow, who is faring slightly better than him, though later Cyborg manages to gain the upperhand and begins easily dispatching the escaped pyschotics (Including someone who appears to be either Black Mask or the Great White Shark) with his superiro strength and sonic cannon. Cyborg is last seen mournfully watching Batman carry the body of Nightwing out of the Asylum. Cyborg reappears in Chapter Nineteen looking through the crater of rumble and informing Wonder Woman on Flash's rescue of civillians when he is dismayed to find Green Lantern, unconscious and badly beaten. He informs Wonder Woman of GL's status and when asked if he can see his attacker, he resonds he can't see anything because of the smoke. Cyborg's scanners quickly pick up something approaching him at fast speeds and he prepares his sonic cannon, preparing to bring whatever it is "Down hard." Cyborg is eager to see his target so he can fire but his target gets to him first and is revealed to be Black Adam as he tears off Cyborg's left hand. Cyborg only has time for a single shocked and angered glare before Black Adam knocks him out with a single punch. In Chapter Twenty, Cyborg is seen on the Watchtower telling Superman that a distress signal is coming from Metropolis, a recording of the same two words: "I'm alive." Superman decides to investigate, much to the rest of League's hesitance due to their recent actions havign upset several powerful people. Cyborg agrees, pointing out that Metropolis is the perfect place to attack the Man of Steel without causing major collateral damage. Cyborg offers to accompany Superman down into the city, but can't due to the high levels of radiation threatening what is left of his organic body. He instead chooses to monitor Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern as they enter the city and alert them to any trouble. Cyborgis last seen among the gathered League members to listen to Luthor, the one broadcasting the signal, as he requests to join them. In Chapter Twenty-One, Cyborg is seen towards the end of the chapter, listening to Luthor's explanation and learning of Hawkgirl's kidnapping and sudden, strange return. When the Parademons begin their invasion, Cyborg recognizes the Boom Tubes they're using and informs the rest of the Justice League when he discovers they're invading all over the world. Cyborg then goes to the invaded city of Moscow and defends a group a people from the Parademons, while exclaiming that he needs backup. Injustice: Gods Among Us Cyborg first appears defending the Watchtower alongside Nightwing and Raven against Lex Luthor, Bane, Solomon Grundy, and Catwoman. After Batman arrives to assist them, he and Cyborg receive a warning signal about the Joker setting up a nuclear bomb in the center of Metropolis. After Batman, the Joker, and several of the Justice League members are teleported a parallel dimension, Cyborg, Superman and the Flash begin working tirelessly to locate them and bring them back. In the parallel dimension, Cyborg is shown having joined Superman's One Earth regime and subsequently undergone enhancements to his body. Green Lantern encounters him and the Regime's Raven on the Ferris Aircraft facility torturing their dimension's Deathstroke, who refused the amnesty offered to him by the High Councilor Superman. Green Lantern confronts the two, causing them confusion at first due to his change of uniform color from the Yellow Lantern they know. After Raven is defeated by Green Lantern, Cyborg confronts him but is beaten. Back in the Justice League's Watchtower, Cyborg and the Flash manage to locate the alternate dimension where their allies were sent and plan to use the Flash's Cosmic Treadmill to pull them back into their dimension. Upon making the necessary modifications, they put their plan into motion. However, the inter-dimensional gateway belonging to the Insurgents activates at the same time, pulling Cyborg into their dimension, where he's needed to repair the kryptonite weapon Batman built to use against Superman. After encountering Deathstroke and Lex Luthor in the Insurgency's hideout, Cyborg misinterprets their intentions and attacks them. He fights them both to a standstill until Batman's counterpart and the members of the Justice League arrive and explain the situation to him. When Superman's counterpart announces that the displaced Batman will be executed publicly on Stryker's Island, the Insurgency forms a plan to rescue him using the Watchtower's teleporter. Disguising himself as his counterpart, Cyborg infiltrates the Hall of Justice in order to gain access to the Watchtower, grudgingly accompanied by Deathstroke, who Cyborg doesn't trust, regardless of their lack of history. Cyborg goes to activate the teleporter, when it suddenly activates, bringing Catwoman into the Hall. She greets Cyborg, believing him to be his counterpart, but grows suspicious when he uncharacteristically greets her back. She confirms this suspicion by implying that the two of them are involved with each other, causing Cyborg to play along, unaware that she's lying. His cover blown, Catwoman deactivates Cyborg's disguise and attacks him. He manages to defeat her, only to have his legs remotely locked up by his counterpart, who sends for backup from Wonder Woman, unaware that he's speaking to her displaced counterpart. The two Cyborgs start remotely hacking each other's systems simultaneously, ending in a stalemate. Deciding to settle this like men, the two fight one on one, ending in defeat for the Regime's Cyborg. Their way clear, Cyborg and Deathstroke teleport to the Watchtower, where Cyborg easily takes control of the teleporter using his counterpart's stolen security protocols. However, Deathstroke overloads the Watchtower's reactor as an act of revenge against Superman, jeopardizing the mission and giving the Insurgents only 90 minutes to complete their mission. Once they've secured the displaced Batman, Cyborg teleports them to safety despite a brief malfunction in the teleporter's system. Their mission complete, Cyborg teleports himself and everyone else in the Watchtower to safety, just before the reactor explodes, destroying the Watchtower. In the wake of the attack on Stryker's and the death of Luthor, the Regime's Superman announces to the council his intentions to destroy Metropolis and Gotham to set an example. He orders his Cyborg and Raven to take control of media broadcasts so the entire world can see it. When the Regime begins their attack on Gotham, the displaced Cyborg fights alongside the Insurgents in the defense of Gotham. In the epilogue, Cyborg is shown visiting Lex Luthor's grave, where he places the chestpiece of Luthor's battle suit as homage to their fallen comrade. Meanwhile his counterpart is taken into custody with the rest of Superman's accomplices. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength *Enhanced toughness *Able to interface with any computer *Can create teleport tubes *Living weapon Intro/Outro Intro: A portal opens showing a destroyed city and Cyborg steps out of it. It closes, and he looks at his arm cannon as it changes back into his normal arm and hand, then adopts his fighting stance. Outro: Cyborg Says "Don't Mess with the best!" then slams his fist on the ground, creating a digital orb of light around him. The orb collapses and he disappears. Gameplay Character Trait Repair Circuit: '''Cyborg's character trait is the ability to regenerate health. The longer the button is held, the more health Cyborg regenerates. Move List Basic Attacks: *Power Knee *Left Field *Touchdown Combo Attacks: *Android *Humanity *Lost Faith *Sideline Special Moves: *Nova Blaster *Air Nova Blaster *Power Fist *Techno Tackle *Sonic Disruptor *Target Acquired Super Move '''Target Lock: '''Cyborg transforms his upper body into a giant laser cannon and blasts the opponent away. Ending After Superman's defeat, Cyborg led the assault on the Fortress of Solitude to flush out remnents of the High Councilor's regime. The Fortress was well defended, the battle intense. Cyborg was forced to use unfamiliar Kryptonian tools to make repairs to his damaged cybernetics. Enhanced with the alien technology, Cyborg found he could communicate with Superman's androids and order them to apprehend the opposition. With his army of super androids, Cyborg will bring justice to the world. Quotes *"Boo-yah!" *"It's the none of your damn business alarm." *"It's the man, not the machine, Luthor." *"And I'm gonna knock that head sideways." -Before fighting Green Lantern in Story Mode. *"Well, I'm still turned on." - After defeating Catwoman in Story Mode *"Its about to get real up in here!" - Clash with any Character *"Time for your ass-whooping!" - Clash with any Character *"Gonna bust you up!" - Clash with any Character *"Shutting you down, Bats." - Clash with Batman *"For the record, you're scary." - Clash with Batman *"This is the criminal act!" - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"Playing for the wrong team." - Clash with Cyborg *"Thanks for the tip, coach." - Clash with (Regime) Cyborg *"You're on the wrong sidechase." - Clash with (Regime) Cyborg *"Keep thinking that." - Clash with Cyborg *"Had enough?" - Clash with Cyborg *"Ready for seconds." - Clash with (Regime) Cyborg *"You won't win, Slade." - Clash with Deathstroke *"And you're pure scum." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Got you figured out." - Clash with (Insurgency) Deathstroke *"Ready, grandpa." - Clash with (Insurgency) Deathstroke *"Deathstroke or death wish?" - Clash with Deathstroke *"Nice hair. Lose a bet?" - Clash with Aquaman, Black Adam, Lobo, (Regime) Killer Frost or Sinestro *"I'm still warming up." - Clash with Nightwing *"This isn't just practice, Dick." - Clash with Nightwing *"Think you can handle this?" - Clash with Nightwing *"Little man!" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Well, step on up." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"I don't get it." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Too much Trigon for breakfast?" - Clash with Raven *"Lights out, birdie." - Clash with Raven *"You're finished, witch." - Clash with (Regime) Raven Costumes '''Default Cyborg's costume is comprised of a metal exoskeleton. Half of his face and the underside of his arms are left bare. He has a red glowing circle in the middle of his chest and he can transform his exoskeleton into different weapons at will. 'Regime' Cyborg has a more advanced robotic exoskeleton and has flashing red lights on his eye, arms, chest and has flashing red wires. He wears this as a member of the Regime. 'Teen Titans' Cyborg's costume from when he was a member of the Teen Titans. (Teen Titans Skin Pack) Trivia *Cyborg is voiced by Khary Payton, who voiced him in the animated version of Teen Titans '''and currently voices the character in ''Teen Titans Go'.'' *Cyborg's quotes also make references to his role in the animated series. *#When performing Cyborg's taunt, he says "BOOYAH!" which was his catchphrase in the ''Teen Titans animated series. *#Cyborg often calls Deathstroke by his real name Slade, which is what he is referred to in the ''Teen Titans ''animated series. *Cyborg is one of two African-American characters, the other being John Stewart. *Cyborg & Doomsday share the same in-game battle voice with each other, but in Doomsday's case, his tone is slightly distorted compared to Cyborg's. Gallery Screenshots Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Cyborg1.jpg|Cyborg in Character Selection Screen Cyborg-Select.png|Cyborg Selection Icon CyborgAvatarCostume.png|Cyborg Avatar costume for Xbox Live Cyborg-thumb 0.png Injustice Gods Among Us Cover Art.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Cover featuring Cyborg CyborgProfilePic.jpg|Cyborg Profile Pic from Injustice Facebook Cyborg 4.jpg Aquaman vs Cyborg.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Cyborg vs. Aquaman 400px-CyborgRegime.jpg|Regime Cyborg Teen Titans Skin Pack.jpg|Cyborg in the Teen Titans Skin Pack Teen Titans Cyborg.jpg|Teen Titans Cyborg Capture.JPG|Teen Titans Cyborg CyborgCardiOS.png|IOS Cyborg Card Cyborg in Injustice Moblie.jpg|IOS Cyborg Cyborg Regime Injustice- iOS.jpg|IOS Regime Cyborg Cyborg 6.jpg|Cyborg Intro Cyborg 5.jpg Cyborg 24.jpg|Cyborg vs. Wonder Woman Cyborg VS 001.jpg Cyborg VS 002.jpg|Cyborg vs. Batman Cyborg 14.jpg|Cyborg vs. Aquaman Cyborg 15.jpg Cyborg 16.jpg|Booyah! Cyborg 17.jpg|Booyah!!! Cyborg 18.jpg|Super Move Cyborg 19.jpg Cyborg 20.jpg Cyborg 21.jpg Cyborg 22.jpg DCF iOS Super Screen 4in NOTEXT.jpg Cyborg's Epilogue.jpg|Cyborg's Epilogue Injustice HQ Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg and Harley Quinn Figures Cyborg Concept Art.jpg|Cyborg Concept Art cyborgca.jpg|Concept Art Regime Cyborg Concept Art.jpg|Regime Cyborg Concept Art Cyborg 1.png|Cyborg's Official Render Videos Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Power Users Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Regime Member Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Insurgence Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Metahumans Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters